Last Words
by kakashiisasexymothereffer
Summary: Kataang oneshot This short story happens after the events in Ba Sing Se and The Crossroads of Destiny. Please read and review!


Hi everyone! Missratava16 here and this is my first fanfic, so reviews/comments are necessary! Please and thank you!

Also, this is a Kataang one-shot after The Crossroads of Destiny. It is in Aang's POV.

I hope you like it! Enjoy!

-Missratava16

PS: Disclaimer- I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I wish I could, but unfortunately, I don't.

Last Words

My last words were "I'm sorry, Katara." Then, I saw the final step ahead of me.

My body was in control. I felt as if I was the power that drove the world as it turned. Then, everything changed.

A shock wave of electricity shot through my body, entering my heart through the veins. My body fell, numb from the pain from the strike and agony of my family and friends. My mind ran through with questions. Why? How?

Then, there was complete darkness. Black surrounded me. My life was over.

I opened my eyes to a heaven. A goddess stood in front of me, but I had seen that face before and I wondered where I was.

I heard from behind me a voice. A leader. A person who controlled a great city. A king. His words "The Earth Kingdom has fallen" hit me. I wasn't in heaven. I was alive.

My eyes closed and my memories flooded back. I realized that I had more than I have ever dreamed of. A second chance.

The thought of my death scared me, and I lost all of the power I thought I had gained before. That final step, and the six others that came before it, had vanished. I was in the same place as I had once been. Back at the starting line.

I felt my head gently touch the soft earth beneath me, and then I felt like I was stationed on the ground, not able to float freely in the sky anymore. The rough dirt beneath me felt warm and moist, like sand. I opened my eyes to the same goddess who held me when I was in heaven, only now, she was a human.

I struggled to get a voice out of my throat.

"Katara…" I mumbled.

She sat near me with tears of joy in her eyes, and she gave me a tight hug. I felt the warmth and love from her heart against me. "I knew that you would never leave me." She whispered in my ear. I felt her warm cheeks and I started to blush myself.

The embraced seemed to last forever, until she released me onto the soft earth beneath me.

The earth spit out a liquid that burned my back. I clenched my fists and it slowly started to hurt more. As it flowed away, tears flooded down my cheeks and the salty taste entered my mouth while I was trying to call to the goddess who was walking away.

Apparently she heard me wince in pain, so she ran to pick me up and carry me to a more comforting place. I felt safe in her arms. The arms that saved my life. The arms of the goddess.

The goddess carried me to the leg of the furry beast and sat down next to me. She started talking to me about the travels of her sibling and friend as they entered the forest that grew behind her.

So there I was, strong yet weak, happy yet sorrowful, and healed yet in pain. My heart ran with mixed emotions of everything that has happened to me. While the sunset in front of me, I took in those emotions and let them out in one breath. Sooner or later, I was going to have to let them go.

The sun started to fade into the horizon and the sky ran with colors of life. The red, purple, yellow and orange flowed against the sky to bring hope before the arrival of the darkness of night.

I saw the goddess lean against the beast's leg next to me. She looked into the great vast of colors and closed her eyes.

"Thank you." I said. My voice now came through, strong and powerful like I was before the electric buzz went through my heart.

She opened her crystal glass eyes and smiled. I knew there was hope in this heaven.

"Your welcome." She gave me a final hug and peck on the cheek and I slowly drifted off to a sleep upon the furry beast. _Not all is lost when you are with family_. I thought. And with that, my eyes closed and my dream started to begin…

Well, there you have it! I know it is kinda short, but my other fanfics I plan to write will be longer. I promise. Thanks for reading!

Now, see that review button? Click on it!


End file.
